1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a taping device, and more particularly to a taping device for packaging purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical taping device is shown in FIG. 6 and includes a frame 90 having a grip 91 extended downward therefrom and having a member 92 rotatably disposed thereon for supporting a tape 93, a roller 94 a guiding means 95, a cutting means 97 disposed on the frame 90 for guiding and cutting the tape, and a stop 96 for guiding the movement of the tape. However, the tape, after being cut by the cutting element 97, is apt to be drawn backward away from the roller 94 such that the user has to insert the free end of the tape through the space formed between the roller 94 and the stop 96 after every packaging operation. This is inconvenient because the stop 96 is stably fixed in place such that the tape can not be easily inserted through the roller 94 and the stop 96.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional taping devices.